The Simpsons: Dark Demons
by Haileykitty69
Summary: I hope you enjoy. I try to make it not have any cliches.


I always loved watching The Simpsons, despite what people are saying about the newer seasons, I still like to watch this show. I sometimes go online and watch the episodes on this site that lets you see full episodes of your favorite shows...but after what I saw...things would never be the same...it was Saturday, and I was bored so I decided to watch The Simpsons, then something caught my eye, there was a new episode. I was excited, so I clicked it admittedly...the theme song was normal, but that couch gag...was horrifying, nobody was on the couch, just a doll of Bart Simpson missing one eye...then it finally went to the episode, it started with Principal Skinner walking to his office, then I saw Bart looking at him, laughing. Milhouse was with Bart too, just concerned.

"Are you sure this is okay, Bart?" Milhouse asked in a worried tone. Bart looked at him. "Come on Milhouse, it will be funny!" I was confused with what was going on, he's probably pulling a prank on his Principal, when Skinner opened the door, a bucket of screws fell on him. "Wha- BAR-" just when he was about to yell Bart's name, a screw fell into his eye. I was horrified to see that happened, he started to scream in pain, Bart saw this and panicked. "Oh God! I am gonna be in so much trouble!" Bart shouted. Then Seymour tried to get the screw out of his eye, but then he ripped it out. "MY EYE!" Skinner screamed again, then one of the staff members dialed 911 as fast as they could, Skinner fainted due to some blood lost. This was weird, why the hell did that happened? I continued watching, Skinner woked up in a hospital bed, he had bandages right where his eye got a screw in it. "Wha- what happened?" His voice sounded different...it was a little deeper. Then one of the doctors looked at him. "Someone put a bucket of screws on your office door, and then you got one of the screws in your eye." Then Skinner had a very angry expression, like he wanted to kill someone. "That Prick!" He whispered. when he got out of the hospital, he walked home. It took like forever, when he finally came home, some terrible thing happened. Something that I will never forget, he opened the door to see that his Mother had died! "Mother! Oh my God!" She was on the ground, her clothes were blood stained, and there was an axe in her back. Skinner started to cry, then he got up, extremely mad. "Whoever did this to you, is going to pay!" Then he took the axe out of her back, and took her body out of the house and buried it. He put some flowers down, a tear fell down from his eye. "Goodbye, Mother...I'll miss you..." then he went back into his house, he went into his room, he puts on a purple hoodie, and got out of his room. "Why is this happening?" I thought to myself. Then we see him walking down the street, Bart saw him. "Hey, about what happened, I'm sorry. You forgive me?" Then Skinner got mad. "You expect me to FORGIVE YOU?!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?" Then Marge notices this. "Please calm down, Principal Skinner." Then Skinner looked at her. "Don't call me Principal Skinner...call me, Demonic Seymour..." I was completely confused about that part. Demonic Seymour? Why did he wanted to be called that? Then I noticed that his eye was glowing red. "holy shit..." I whispered. Is he okay? Then he walk away from the boy and his Mother, he went into a store that sells stuff like voodoo dolls. He then saw one doll that looked like Bart Simpson. He made a sinister smile and grabbed the doll. "How much for this?" He asked politely. "Three dollars." Then Skinner or what he calls himself, Demonic Seymour. I'll just call him DS, he gave the man three dollars and went back home. The next day, Bart was missing, and DS was acting strange, like he had something to do with it. Then someone came up to him. "Are you okay?" Then the principal looked at the kid. "N-never better...see you later..." then DS went into his office, he sat down in his chair, he then broke down in tears. "Why did I do it?" Then the episode ended right there...I swear, that was the most messed up episode I have ever seen. I went downstairs to get a drink, when I came back, the episode was gone, like it never existed.


End file.
